


marked

by freedomatsea



Series: dirty paws [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Marking, Rough Sex, werewolf!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan's job is to catch and destroy supernatural creatures, a job that she's done incredibly well until one case that changes her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_halfway_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_halfway_there/gifts).



If her life was a book, Emma Swan was fairly certain that the critics would rip her author a new on – claiming that she was nothing more than a stereotypical Mary Sue. But reality often had a tendency of being stranger than fiction. After all, she lived in a world of werewolves, vampires, demons, and all a sundry things that go bump in the night. At the age of eighteen she’d found herself thrust into the world of hunters, under the letter heading of _Gold and Son._ The company posed as a simple oddities shop, but the truth behind the collection of ancient weaponry and magical surplus became her livelihood.

After _ten_ long years of working for Archibald Gold, she’d finally earned his trust. Emma had considered it to be the highest honor to be trusted with tracking down _Killian Jones_. Gold’s sworn enemy and a notorious werewolf that had earned his place at the top of the Most Wanted list.

Emma had seen pictures of him in his file, newspaper clippings and detailed reports, but none of them had prepared her to see him in the flesh.

 She’d tracked him down to some sketchy biker bar off the interstate. The bar was owned by werewolves, which came as no surprise to her when she pulled into the gravel parking lot and spotted the rundown building that had a crowd of burly, leather clad men loitering in front of it.

They don’t bother her as she climbs out of her little yellow bug, a sway in her hips that says she’s no novice when it comes to men like them. It’s not the first time she’s found herself in a smoky, crowded bar that reeked of cheap sex and faux leather.

Emma scanned the bar, unsurprised by the number of heads that had turned to look in her direction. She had dressed to seduce – to fit into the world of werewolves. A tight black leather dress that hugs her curves in all the right places and rests comfortably at the middle of her thighs, revealing far too much skin. Seduction always worked when it came to taking down werewolves. They were more attuned to the sexual side of things.

She found the blue-eyed werewolf, propped up against the bar, his fingers curled around a glass of amber liquor and his eyes were locked on her, watching her every movement. He was _gorgeous_ and there was no way to ignore that fact. He might have been a notorious creature, but she did have eyes.

With an exaggerated sway of her hips, she moved across the room to join him at the bar. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her pulse thumping in her ears. She’d _never_ experienced this in the past. These little excursions were always so easy in the past. But he was a special case.

“Care for a drink, lass?” He drawled out, running his thumb along the rim of his glass, drawing her attention down to watch the way his finger played over the curve.  She had no description for how she felt, the way her body went taut and her skin burned hot under his gaze.

It was unfair that the low tone voice was even worse than his heated gaze. She wanted to hate herself for feeling like this, for wanting something that she has no right to want. But, instead, she licked her lips and fluttered her lashes, flashing a coy little smile his way.

“I bet you buy a drink for every girl that walks into this bar.” Emma remarked, winding her fingers through her hair as she brushed the blond curls over her shoulder, before she gestured for the bartender. “One rum please.”

“You play hard to get.” He quipped, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “I like that.”

Emma could feel his eyes on the back of her head. He was _overwhelming_. That was the right word for him. “Maybe I just want to get you hard.” She retorted, turning her head just enough to catch his reaction to her blatant comment. Honestly she wanted to hide her face in shame for saying that.

Killian gave a low chuckle at that, lifting his glass to his lips. “That _would_ do it.”

“Sounds like someone likes a challenge.” Emma smirked, thankful that the bartender arrived just then with her rum. She took a swig of the amber liquid, relishing the burn as it slid down her throat. It took her mind off of the other burn she was experiencing.

“So,” He started, shifting closer to her. “What brings someone like you to a place like this?”

She arched a brow, “And what sort of _someone_ am I?” Emma couldn’t help but wonder if he could sense the way she responded to those devilish looks of his. The way she pressed her thighs together and shifted uncomfortably or the way her heart sped up with every glance in his direction.

“A _beautiful_ woman that looks wholly out of place in a bar like this.” Killian drawled out, flicking his tongue out along his bottom lip, fully earning her attention. “You might look _delicious_ in leather, but you’d look much better without it.”

Emma inhaled sharply, her gaze snapping from his lips to his eyes. She really shouldn’t be looking at him the way she was and she sure as hell shouldn’t have been thinking about how kissable his lips were.

Any other guy would have already had experienced her knee slamming into his groin and his arms twisted behind his back. But she hesitated with this one. Killian Jones was not like the other werewolves she’d taken down.  He was cocky, but he wasn’t cruel like Gold had told her that he was.

“First you want to buy me a drink, _now_ you sound like you want to get me out of my clothes.” She gave him a look, her lips curving upwards at the corners. “You move fast.” She took another sip of rum, sweeping her tongue along her bottom lip as she sat the glass back down on the bar.

He hummed, rubbing his lips together. “Yet, I don’t think you’re complaining.” Killian said pointedly, his gaze raking over her, before settling on her bare thighs. “You know what sort of bar you’re sitting in, don’t you love?”

Emma pressed her tongue to the inside of her cheek, self-consciously crossing her legs. “I’m well aware of what you are.” She licked her lips again and she found herself leaning a little closer to him. Her body was screaming out for him. Where would the harm be, really? It’s not like she had to put that into her report to Gold.

He was the sort of handsome you only saw once in your life. She’d be an idiot to pass that up. Not when just listening to him talk made her slick with want.

“Killian!”

Any response he might have been prepared to give her, died on his lips when a curvy brunette cut in between them. It was pointed, the way she’d wedged herself into the spot between Emma and the werewolf.

“I’m busy.” Killian said dryly, brushing her arms away when she tried to drape them over his shoulders.

“You’re _never_ too busy for me.”

Emma rolled her eyes and gestured to the bartender for a refill on her drink. She didn’t know why she was surprised by the turn of events. He was _gorgeous_. Why wouldn’t every woman in the bar be vying for his attention?

“Well, it just so happens I’m too busy for you. Put a muzzle on it Mel and get lost.” He growled out, a sinister sound in his voice that should have made Emma grab her rum and relocate, but it made her all the more intrigued by the man sat beside her.

“Fine. Suit yourself. You _suck_.” The brunette pulled away from Killian, shooting Emma a scathing glare as she left them alone.

Emma gave him a look, “Well _that_ was exciting.”

Killian sighed heavily, “I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It’s none of my business.” She retorted, downing the rest of her rum. Now would be the perfect time to lure him outside and cuff him, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that was still plaguing her. There was something about him that called out to her on a level she’d never experienced before.

 He raked his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands with a heavy sigh. “Everyone in this joint expects a certain image from me.” Killian explained as he turned in his seat to face her. “Got to keep that intact.”

Emma’s eyes widened at his words, “So you’re not some big scary werewolf?”

Killian laughed, “Werewolf yes, but… the scary bit’s all for effect.” He drawled out lowly, running his tongue along the edges of his teeth. “Do you have a name?”

“Emma.” She gave easily, leaning a little closer to him, more intrigued by him than she had been before. “And you’re Killian?”

“Killian Jones.”

Her eyes raked over him, pressing her tongue to her inside cheek. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Killian.” If she got him outside, it definitely wasn’t going to be because she was cuffing him. That much she’d decided.

How it all came to an end, she hadn’t made up her mind on yet. She came here for a reason and the reason was to haul his ass back to Gold, but she wasn’t certain how efficient she’d be now that she’d come face-to-face with him.

“So tell me about yourself Killian.” She reached out and placed her hand on the top of his leg. “Do you always ditch your women like that?”

He shook his head, “No, love… She wasn’t _really_ my type.”

“And what’s your type?” Emma questioned, her hand sliding up higher on his leg, her gaze dropping to his lips. She had had plenty of one night stands and little flings, but never with one of the people she was supposed to track down and it added an unexpected layer of desire to it.

Killian leaned in closer, his hot breath dancing over her lips. He raised his hand, brushing his fingers along the rise of her cheekbone. “Blonde.”

“You don’t say.” Emma smirked, her lashes fluttering. He was so close to her. If she tilted her head a few more inches her lips would be brushing his. Which was exactly where she wanted them. “And what are your intentions now that you’ve found your type?”

The wicked look in his eyes made heat pool between her thighs. The world fell away – it was only the two of them. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she _knew_ he could hear it. Gods, she knew he could _smell_ her. He knew what he was doing to her. It didn’t help that she could vividly imagine just how good of a fuck he’d be, all toned muscle and animalistic tendencies.

“I intend to _taste_ every inch of your skin.” Killian informed her, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip, almost touching her own lips in the process. He trailed his fingers along her inner thigh, but not nearly high enough for what she _wanted_. “Was someone hoping for _easy access_ this evening?”

Emma’s eyes widened and she knew her cheeks were bright red and not because of the rum. “This dress is _tight_. I didn’t want underwear lines.” She bit down on her bottom lip, her brows furrowing together. “Don’t get the wrong impression.” It was the honest truth, too. Her lack of underwear had everything to do with the fact that the dress really couldn’t be worn with them – _not_ that she’d hoped to get a quick fuck out of her latest catch.

“Not the wisest move… coming into a werewolf den dressed like _this_.” His fingers rose higher then, making her inhale sharply and grip his thigh for support.

Emma suppressed the near-whimper that rose up in the back of his throat when he once again pulled them away before they reached her core. “Should I be worried?” She breathed out, her gaze flickering then around the bar, noting several pairs of eyes that were set on them. She wasn’t an idiot. Killian wasn’t the only wolf in the bar that could smell how worked up she was, that she was slick with want, her stomach twisting in anticipation.

“They’d be fools to think they can touch you.” Killian breathed out, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. “I’ve _claimed_ you.”

Her lips parted to speak, the words dying on her tongue as he claimed her in a physical way as well. His lips were searing hot as they pressed against hers, possessiveness filling the kiss. She lifted her hand, curling it around the back of his hand, her fingers winding through his thick dark hair. He was positively sinful in every way.

A cry of sheer pleasure was lost against his lips, as his hand was suddenly between her thighs again. Her teeth dragged over his lips, trying to seek purchase, fingernails biting into the leather of his jacket, jerking at the hair at the back of his head.

Emma should have been pulling away, instead of pressing her hips closer. Where was the shame that she should have felt? Letting her boss’ most wanted enemy fingerfuck her in the middle of crowded bar – filled with the very people she’d committed her life to destroying.

Killian tore his lips away from hers, his bright blue eyes clouded with lust as they raked over her face. “ _Shhh_.” He encouraged, a satisfied and smug grin plastered to his features as he slid his finger into her.

Emma clamped her lips together, her face flushed hotter in shame and arousal. There had been a decent number of men in her life, all notches in her headboard; lonely night where that itch had desperately needed scratching. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this. It wasn’t just the sensation of his rough finger invading her that set her head whirling, it was the way he was looking at her, fucking her with his eyes alone and making her wish they were completely alone.

There was something incredibly hot and dirty about this. Letting him have his way with her like this, _knowing_ that the room was fully aware of what was going on. She’d never expected herself to be into voyeurism, but she’d also never expected to want a werewolf either.

“You’re fighting it.” Killian drawled out lowly, adding a second finger that had her seeing stars. He had them hooked just right, like he could read where she needed to be touched and coaxed towards a release.

Emma’s lips twisted into a smirk, her eyes half-lidded as she focused on his face. “Did you really think that’s all that it took? Gods, you’ve clearly been with incredibly easy women.” She retorted, as sassily as she could muster under her current conditions.

That sparked something inside of the werewolf and Emma couldn’t help but feel like she had some edge of control, despite her current position. There was a glint in his eyes, something challenging and almost dangerous, that made her burn even hotter for him.

His thumb brushed against that over-sensitive bundle of nerves that had been _throbbing_ for contact, making her eyes flutter and her lips part. If she wasn’t fighting it so damn hard, he would have already had her flying over the edge, as it was, she wasn’t going to be able to hold it off much longer.

His fingers were long and thick, rough and calloused and finding all the right places to slid along. She could only imagine what he would actually feel like thrusting into her, an experience she wasn’t about to pass up on.

Emma couldn’t suppress the groan that slipped past her lips as her head fell back. Her release was quickly building and she couldn’t fight it any longer. She bit down on her lip to keep from crying out as her muscles clenched around his fingers. He didn’t stop until he’d rode her through her release, wringing from her every last second of pleasure.

Her lashes fluttered open, her sight finally coming into focus just in time to see him draw his fingers into his mouth and clean her slickness from his digits. This man was _made_ for sex. Everything about him was dripping with it.

Emma straightened her skirt and pressed her thighs together, trying to reclaim composure as she fumbled for her glass of rum that the bartender had refilled sometime during that little episode. She could feel gazes burning into her skin, watching her every move – including his. “You were saying something…” She swallowed thickly as she stole a look in his direction, “About _claiming_ me.”

“Aye.” He breathed out as he reached for his own glass of rum, knocking it back in one long gulp. “Do you feel _claimed_?”

Emma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just made an incredibly public scene out of ‘claiming’ her as his. “I don’t particularly feel claimed, no… I was expecting something far more… memorable.” Oh, she was playing with fire now. She should have left it as it was and taken him into custody now, before she got herself into more trouble.

But she didn’t. She wasn’t ready for this night to end yet, not until she’d had what she was craving so desperately.

“How about you and I go somewhere more private.” Emma offered, casting him a look that said she meant business.

“After you.” Killian drawled out lowly, gesturing towards the back of the bar where Emma had noted an exit sign earlier. “No one will bother us out there.”

Emma finished off her rum before she slid off the bar stool, a little unsteady on her legs, whether it was from the rum or his fingers she wasn’t sure. “Should I be afraid that some _big_ scary werewolf is trying to lead me away from a crowd of people?”

“You’re the one who asked for somewhere private.” Killian retorted as she follow closely behind her. “I’m just doing as the lady requested.

“Maybe I was just checking to see if you wouldn’t throw me up on the bar and just fuck me right there.” Emma remarked, glancing back at him over her shoulder. “Since you clearly had no problem getting me off in a room full of people.”

“Ah,” He caught her arm, just before she reached for the door. “But they couldn’t _see_ what’s mine.” Emma knew full well that she was what he was insinuating as his own, a comment that should have made her sneer, but instead it made her blood run hot.

“Like I said, I was expecting something _more_ substantial for this claiming thing.” Emma wrenched her arm out of his hold, pushing the exit door open and heading out into the chill evening air. Winter was on the horizon, she could practically taste it on the crisp autumn air.

Killian was silent as he let the door fall closed behind him, approaching her slowly from behind. She didn’t turn back to look at him, but she imagined that he looked something like a wolf stalking its prey.

Perhaps, she should have feared that somewhere along the way he’d guessed who she was and he’d led her to the slaughter, but she’d always been good at reading people and this man was not all that Gold had told her. No matter how good of a liar people claimed he was, she saw straight through him.

She dared to guess, that despite the lore surrounding him and his sharp-edged persona, he was a better man than her own employer.

His strong arms engulfed her from behind, pulling her back against his firm chest. She could feel his rigid cock pressed against her ass through the layers of their clothes, making her ache to have it _in_ her. Killian’s lips were close to her ear, his hot breath dancing over her skin and sending shudders done her spine.

“If I truly intended to mark you as mine,” Killian said lowly, brushing his lips down the column of her throat. “You would bear my mark for the rest of our days.” His voice was rough, that dangerous edge had returned and it only turned her on more.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want that.” Emma swallowed thickly, tilting her head to the side as his lips continued along her shoulder. “You’d be stuck with me.” She knew enough about the way werewolves interacted and the weight of marking, to know that _neither_ of them needed that in their lives. How would she explain to Gold that not only had she _not_ got her target, she’d also managed to get herself bound to him.

But there was some part of her that she tried to ignore that _wanted_ it. Being marked would bind her to him, meaning his exaggerated lifeline would be her own and _till death do we part_ had a whole new meaning, because they’d both die if the other did.

Instead of continuing the conversation Emma ground back against him. “Why aren’t you fucking me yet?” She rasped out, turning her head just enough to look back at him. “Your fingers were great and all, but I want _more_.”

Killian turned her around so they were facing each other. His bright blue eyes were darker now, lust and desire written all over his features. Emma leaned up and kissed him, taking her desire into her own hands. One hand slipped down to palm him through his trousers as she kissed him, hard and desperately, intending to steal his words and breath the way he had with her.

 She ran his hand along his length, noting just how well-endowed this man was. There was no way in _hell_ this man was real. Or better yet, there was no way in hell that this man wanted her. But he’d zeroed in on her as if he hadn’t seen another living soul in that bar.

Emma lost herself in the kiss, tongues and teeth and lips at war with each other, trying to claim dominance in the kiss. His fingers were twisting in her hair, the little fissions of pain sparking pleasure low in her belly. Killian urged her backwards, his steps forward giving her no choice other than to step backwards, until her back was pressed against the brick wall.

His hands encircled her waist and urged her upwards, surprising her with his strength as she wrapped her legs around him, her skirt rising up her thighs with the action. She could feel him pressed against her center through the material of his trousers.

“ _Off_.” Emma gasped out against his lips, stealing one quick breath before he was devouring her again. He fully invaded her senses, blurring the lines of reality and the realm of pleasure he was pulling her into.

Killian fumbled between them, not quite as precise as he had been previously which made him somehow more endearing to her. She’d come so prepared to hate him and her she was finding all these little things about him that made her heart do _stupid_ things.

Her head fell back against the bricks as his lips trailed along her jaw and down her throat. His cock had been freed from the confines of his trousers and it was no pressed against her, making her moan as she ground herself against it, seeking friction and release and to just _fucking_ convince him to fuck her.

He was taking his time which was a surprise in and of itself. Given the way he’d acted in the bar, she’d expected him to be hasty and fuck her and get it over with. But instead he was learning her body, fingers and lips seeking out erogenous spots all along her body, like he was learning to play some exquisite instrument.

No one had ever treated her like this. It wasn’t fair that he was the one person she was meant to hate. But that was fate for you, ever the bitch, screwing her over.

“ _Killian_!” Emma cried out as he was suddenly thrusting into her, filling her completely as he eased forward. He was incredibly good with surprise attack that made her head spin and her body go taut around him. Her legs tightened around him, shifting to draw him in deeper, never wanting this to end.

He started to move, slow and steady, building the pace. It was all she could do to keep from crying out his name with every thrust. She clung to him as if her life depended on it and maybe it did. Maybe this was why she’d taken that damn job to begin with, to meet _him_. She knew she was crazy, but somehow it all made sense.

It happened so quickly… her thoughts were her own and then suddenly they _weren’t_. Flashes of scenes that could only be seen from the height of a wolf, growling and howling, and echoes of love lost. She could see a brunette as vivid as the one had been in the bar, only this one was older and was eerily familiar to the woman she’d seen a picture of in Gold’s shop. She could see her lain out, ready to be buried, she could practically taste the hatred on the tongue of whoever she was seeing as. And then it made sense, all of this wasn’t some grand delusion, she was seeing through Killian’s eyes, feeling what he had felt, the pain he’d experienced.

The images were torn from her mind as searing pain shot through her at the curve of her neck. Her eyes flew open, crying out as she realized what Killian was doing. This was what _marking_ was, this was what binding two life forces together felt like.

“Do you want this?” Killian growled out against her ear. He was still buried within her, denying them both release.

“I came here to take you back to Gold.” Emma confessed, not wanting him to make some life altering decision without knowing the truth.

“I _know_.” He pulled back and met her gaze, his brows furrowing together as he searched her eyes. “Dead or alive, _right_?”

Emma cupped his cheeks, nodding her head slowly. “You saw like I did?”

He nodded slowly, shifting forward and filling her that tiny bit more. “I think that you and I understand each other more than we’ve allowed ourselves to discover tonight.” Killian drawled out lowly, his lips brushing against hers. “Do you want _this_?”

It felt like the simplest question in the world to answer. They’d only just met and as crazy as it might have seemed – making this decision _made sense_ to her. In just those few seconds, seeing all of those memories of his – defining moments, flash through her mind, she had realized that he was more than what she’d expected.

“Yes.”

Killian surged forward once more, hips slamming into her again and again as his lips latched onto her neck, his tongue sweeping out over the place where his teeth had torn into her skin. Emma cried out, as her release hit, sparked by the pain as it tangled with the pleasure of it all.

“Don’t betray me.” Killian murmured against her skin. She was a hunter after all, trained to destroy his kind, and now… their life forces were one.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Emma breathed out, letting her forehead rest against his shoulder as her legs slipped from around his waist. “I need to figure out how I’m going to quit that job.” These were not the typical thoughts one had after _incredible_ sex, but there were far more pressing matters to deal with tonight.

Their lives had to change and neither of them seemed phased by that fact. Apparently, fate wasn’t as much of a bitch as Emma had always thought she was, it was just a matter of all the puzzle pieces finally fitting into place.


End file.
